dr_adams_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Mega (Dr. Adams)
This article is for the main Mega. For other characters by the same name, see Mega (disambiguation). DTN 001 redirects here. Mega is a super robot master that was created by Dr. Troy. He is a one-of-a-kind bot having very complex programing and charges with an HDMI cord (I am not kidding, that is canon). And on top of that, Mega operates by a spirit of a boy name Cody that died long ago. Although Mega refers to himself as a "glass cannon", he is quite powerful. Backstory Once there was a kid who lived a very depressed life. And he eventually died in a sad dark hole. People wished they could have made him happy, and a guy who was named troy was one of them. Working for a company named L3 communications that build stuff for the military, he had some technical expertise however it was only 2018.but he used what he had to build a robot named Mega that was run by the kid. Mega was a simple robot in design but he exceeded his programming in several ways so he was given combat abilities however mega destroyed himself when testing and was decommissioned for several years. One day though Dr Troy decided to see if he could be powered on again and he could. This made Troy exited so he started to build more robots. However all the hard work tired his heart and one day it gave out. Being so depressed Mega decided to power everyone off, including himself. And the secret technical age brought on by troy came to an end. One day though the robots were found and desperately needed because of the raging war known as The war of modern science. They were powered on and won the war for every one but were all destroyed in the upcoming WW3. One day on his daily walk a young man named Thomas stumbled upon them and decided to rebuild them. Eventually he did and they were fixed, however one bot ,Mega, was barely repairable because he was in such a bad state.Mega worked as a janitor/household/tester robot and didn't really do much. However one day he was doing standard testing on a robot named Poker Man and he hasn't been the same since. He was in such a happy state finally having a friend that somehow someway Mega eventually revived Troy. And he fixed Mega. And that's where they are today. Forms & Other Components Mega is probably the robot with the most forms. He has Ultimate form, Classic form, Casual form, Last Stand form, Heavily damaged form, Pure form, Pure X form, among others. He probably has a form for every single scenario. In fact, Mega has access to most weapons and has a Centuple gear system (probably more). Mega also has access to the Green Gear, several Overclocks and Overcharges, and an arsenal of weaponry. Music Although Mega's music in unfinished, we know it is composed by Megaman Megafan. Mega also has several, also unconfirmed, form themes. Quotes Who is ready to SAVE THE WORLD! Go home, nobody called you. Centuple gear! That's normal. I make people all the time. Hi people you can talk here with me. Category:Robot Master